Check Yes, Kagome
by Kikilu Banner
Summary: SONGFIC! We all know that Kagome goes to marry Inuyasha. How did he propose? Crappy summary - - ONESHOT


**Check Yes, Kagome**

**Okay, this song was in my head while watching Inuyasha and this just came to life.**

**Disclaimer: Me own nuttin'! Heeheehee *I have your wallet* Nyeh heh heh heh! **

_Check yes Juliet are you with me_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside_

"C'mon, Kagome? Are you comin' or not?" said Inuyasha. He was drenched because of the rain.

"I can't! My mom said that I have to stay until my final exam!" Kagome said it as if she said it a thousand times.

"Well, I ain't leavin' 'til you come out!" and with a smirk on his face he sat on Kagome's roof.

_Check yes Juliet kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight_

**_Kagome's POV_**

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

"Inuyasha! Stop tossing rocks here!" I just wanted to get a bit of sleep!

"Kagome, you pulled that arrow out. There's no turning back now." Not a smirk on his face.

A genuine smile was where the smirk would be.

_(Chorus)_

_Lace up your shoes_

_Here's how we do_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart; don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_You and me_

**_Inuyasha's POV_**

"Hurry up and tie your shoes!"

"I'm going as fast as I can Inuyasha! Have a bit of patience!" she said. I couldn't wait. It's been a year since she's pulled the arrow, and everyone is celebrating.

"C'mon! We have to run before someone takes you away! Don't look back. It'll slow you down."

"Hey, maybe I shouldn't go with you tonight." She said to me. I saw Kikyo "betraying" me.

"Don't talk like that," I said. I hated those memories. Unlike Kikyo, Kagome will stay with me. I know it

_Check yes Juliet _

_I'll be waiting_

_Wishing wanting yours for the taking_

_Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_

**_Kagome's POV_**

After the surprise party in the feudal era, Inuyasha made sure I wouldn't get caught out of bed.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah. Near midnight." He answered.

"I'll be waiting." Wishing, wanting. Whatever.

"Remember, just sneak out! Don't tell anybody farewell."

"Okay. G'night!" After all, I'm his for the taking.

_Check yes Juliet_

_Here's the countdown:_

_3, 2, 1 you fall in my arms now_

_They can change the locks; don't let them change your mind_

**_Inuyasha's POV_**

At midnight she seemed too scared to get out of her window.

"Alright, Kagome. I'll count down, and you'll jump!"

"WHAAAAT? You expect me to do a suicide jump?"

"Don't worry! I've never missed catching you yet!" Her fright was easy to laugh at.

"They changed the locks…"

"But, can they change your mind?"

_(Chorus)_

_Lace up your shoes_

_Here's how we do_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart; don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_You and me_

**_Kagome's POV_**

I tied my shoes and jumped.

Sure enough Inuyasha caught me.

We ran.

Inuyasha gave me the same advice as last time:

"We gotta run before someone brings you back. Don't look back. It'll slow you down."

We're meant to be. I know it. I'll never say otherwise.

I'm Inuyasha's.

_We're flying through the night_

_We're flying through the night_

_Way up high_

_The view from here is getting better with you_

_By my side_

**_Inuyasha's POV_**

I was running with Kagome on my back.

I did one of my awesome jumps.

Without Kagome I go higher.

But the view's not the same

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. In the full moon's glow, his blush was brighter than normal.

"Yes?" she answered.

_Run baby run, don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_You and me_

"I-I want you to stay with me. I told you mother and all and she doesn't mind. Your kid brother gave me one of these adamant rings, and told me to give it to you when I asked. So, whaddya say?"

"I-Inuyasha. Le-Let's wait until I finish school and we destroy Naraku. Alright?"

"But, is that a yes?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

_You and me_

**This took me an hour to write. Would've taken 20, but I like pancakes! Love it? Hate it? Review and you can have your wallet back! Nyeh heh heh heh… *I stole the cookies from the cookie jar***


End file.
